


cupid's arrow

by vois



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Denyuuden AU Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vois/pseuds/vois
Summary: Lucile wants to pierce his ears, but Miran's a bit busy. For the time being, he'll just have to settle for piercing Miran's heart.
Relationships: Lucile Eris/Miran Froaude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	cupid's arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idola/gifts).



Lucile bit into his neck. But even if he stood up on the tips of his toes to do it…

Miran winced. 

"Your fangs are - you're too short, allow me," he said, and wrapped his arms around Lucile to pull him up. Just a bit. 

Except then Lucile lifted his legs and tried to hook them around Miran's waist. Miran nearly dropped him. "Lucile!"

Lucile pulled back from his neck and licked the blood from his fangs, his lips. Even now, the sight made Miran shiver. "What is it?" he asked. "Were we not about to…?"

"...your fangs were dragging down, that's all," Miran said. He wanted to check his reflection before pulling the collar of his shirt back up over the mark, but he probably didn't have time for that. "I have a shift coming up, or have you forgotten?"

"Mm. I could never forget anything involving you," Lucile said, as if that answered anything. "At least let me take you?"

For the sake of his sanity, Miran would choose to believe that the innuendo had been unintentional. "You don't know how to drive," he said. "It would raise far too many questions."

Lucile pouted. It was, Miran admitted, rather adorable.

"Very well," Lucile sighed. "But hurry back, lest my heart give in from your absence."

...Lucile didn't even  _ have _ a heart. Or, well, if he did, it certainly didn't beat. Miran had kissed enough places where he should have felt a pulse to know that. 

So he must have been teasing. Probably because… when they first met, Miran had all sorts of fantastical and inaccurate notions about Lucile. But Lucile certainly looked the part of the tragic heroine of some gothic horror, what with his long dresses and flowing sleeves, so Miran felt he could be forgiven.

Not that Lucile dressed like that nowadays, though. He just stole Miran's band shirts and wore nothing else beneath.

...he really needed to leave before he got any more distracted.

"My shift lasts four hours, and it is a fifteen minute drive," Miran reminded him. "I do not control the speed at which time passes."

Which was both unfortunate and something worth looking into. If magic was real, if curses were real, if Lucile could turn invisible and teleport great distances… surely Miran could also learn some of it?

"Four hours and fifteen minutes… the exact measurements of time mean little to me," Lucile told him, "for every moment without you feels like an eternity."

Lucile was certainly joking. Miran knew this because the main love interest of a vampire novel he'd been reading recently said nearly the exact same thing. The question was whether Lucile had the same taste in tacky literature as he did, or if he got the line from going through Miran's things.

Miran didn't mind it, if that was the case. In fact, he thought it was rather charming. But there were some truly embarrassing works in his possession.

...He suddenly felt the desire to call in sick and pawn off his shift.

Was that Lucile's ploy all along? Miran squinted at him. To rile up Miran's paranoia and then accompany him as he memorized then burnt anything incriminating?

Well, Miran wasn't going to allow Lucile to win this round. Even if Lucile had the advantage in most areas due to his supernatural nature, Miran had his pride as a human and would not go down easily.

"I'm  _ leaving. _ "

"Oh, so early?"

Any longer and he might give in to temptation. " _ Yes _ ," Miran said firmly, and did a double-take at the unreasonably pleased look on Lucile's face. No, if Lucile was realizing the extent of his power over Miran, then…!

"The, the parking lot becomes difficult to navigate if I don't leave early," he rushed to explain. 

"Ah. Then I shall endeavor to send you on your way earlier, in the future. I would hate to cause any difficulty…"

Why did it still feel like Lucile was winning!!

Miran grit his teeth and went to grab his jacket. Then…

"Lucile. Where are my keys."

Lucile hummed and opened his eyes just to blink at him, as if Miran would ever fall for that trick (again). "Oh, dear me. Perhaps they fell out earlier, when we were engaging in - "

"Lucile!"

Although he had been wearing it in the bedroom, and on the sofa, and over the counter, the pockets on his favorite jacket  _ buttoned _ closed. Miran was hardly going to waste time searching all the places they'd already… engaged in  _ activities _ earlier that day.

He crossed his arms and looked at Lucile sternly. When this elicited no response, he strengthened his glare.

Just when he was about to give up and actually commit to searching the manor, Lucile coughed and held out the keys. He turned his head and played with his hair as he did so, and Miran couldn't help but notice…

The tips of those pointed ears, they were reddening?! How charming! Lucile didn't blush, which Miran had initially attributed to the same supernatural trait as his nonexistent pulse, but apparently he could. It wasn't like he'd never known anyone who blushed with their ears instead of their cheeks, but… paired with the shape, it was so strange to see!

As Miran stepped close to take the keys - closer than was necessary, really - he couldn't help it. He just couldn't resist. 

He pressed his lips to the tip of that ear in a soft, barely-there kiss.

"It isn't the weekend, so… I shall endeavor to return early," Miran told him. Usually he stayed late anyways, to help with closing. While his coworker was insufferable, one of Miran's acquaintances from high school often came to pick him up at the end of the day, and Miran liked to say hello no matter how the man grimaced. But that wasn't as important as this! Those cute, pointy ears were reddening further. It was charming! So very charming!

Miran left in a hurry before he could lose his wits entirely.

-

"Hey," his coworker called. Miran acted like he didn't hear anything. It was frustrating. He couldn't pretend that Ryner was calling for anyone else because there was no one else on shift.

Somehow, it often ended up like this. Not that their other coworkers were any more tolerable, but interacting with Ryner always put him in a mood.

"Heeey, I know you can hear me! Unless you left your earbuds in again…?" 

The last part was said in a mutter. Miran didn't actually know Ryner that well, but from the way he touched Sion while still insisting they were 'just friends', it was entirely possible that he might lift Miran's hair to check.

So Miran tossed his hair over his shoulder - Ryner could see for himself. Then he went back to restocking.

"Seriously, dude, there's a customer! Piercings are your forte, go help."

Well. In that case.

Miran sighed and walked over to the counter. Usually, the people who needed help with this were middle-schoolers that considered themselves 'too cool' for the Claire's a few stores down, so he wasn't very enthused.

Except…

"Lucile?!"

His boyfriend smiled back up at him. He was dressed entirely in Miran's oversized clothing again, except this time he had (thankfully) worn something under the t-shirt he used as a dress… although that something happened to be a pair of tights, which wasn't much better. 

He was also wearing a cat-eared hoodie. Most likely it was to hide his pointed ears. Miran could only vaguely remember buying it - it was just that old. Even so, the sleeves were too long on him, and… it was cute. It was just. It was cute.

"Oh, you know each other?" Ryner asked, and then seemed to think better of it. "No, I don't want to know, I'll be in the back."

Miran could be grateful for that, at least. He'd once overheard Sion pumping Ryner for information about a specific customer he'd recognized. Sion might not like him, but he would never be able to resist investigating if he thought Miran had a social life.

Miran waited until he heard the door close, then leaned in close. "What are you doing here?"

"Asking about piercings. About getting the tips of my ears pierced, specifically," Lucile said. "Not that I would be adverse to piercing my tongue as you have, though it may make drinking blood a bit difficult, so I will take any recommendation."

The tips of his…! Miran flushed. "That, that will be rather unusual, what with the sha… wait! You could have just asked at home! You didn't have to come all this way… also, should you really be talking about that in public?"

"What public? No one's here," Lucile said. "Though I must say, as always, your priorities are wonderful…"

"Listen, I - just go home!" He was completely losing his cool, here. "I'll, we can talk about piercing your ears after!"

He had nearly said 'I'll pierce your ears when I get home', but that would show his hand far too much. Lucile would  _ know _ . 

Not that he hadn't already noticed, apparently, but… he would  _ know _ !

Lucile smiled, satisfied. "But will you really be able to work after this? I wonder." He tilted his head and leaned his weight on one foot, lifting his hip so that the t-shirt he was wearing rode up just a little, enough for Miran to see the faint edge of the boyshorts he wore underneath those tights….

"...Augh!"

What had he done to deserve this!!

"Haha… your face says it all, really," Lucile said, and then leaned in to press his lips to Miran's cheek. "You left in such a hurry that we couldn't even kiss goodbye."

"...if you kissed me here I would be written up," Miran said, but… what were the odds Ryner would do that, really? He had caught Ryner and Sion in compromising positions before, and only stayed quiet to avoid Sion getting banned from the store… but Ryner would probably be wary of provoking him, so they could definitely…

"I would hate to cause you trouble at work," Lucile said, instead of tempting Miran further as he usually would. He smiled sweetly as he withdrew. "I will be waiting at home, then. Don't forget to bring your needles, dearest."

...Augh!

Miran almost wanted to run after him, to shout at Ryner that there was an emergency of some sort and then abandon the rest of his shift to him, but… but he had come so far already! He couldn't just give in!

With that in mind, he steeled himself and pointedly did not look at Lucile's hips as he walked away.

...Even so, it was a long, difficult time to the end of his shift.


End file.
